


Recovery Day

by HiddenGoose



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bandaid, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Sondam - Freeform, bandaid focused tho, first dr fic, tsumioda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenGoose/pseuds/HiddenGoose
Summary: Ibuki's having a rough day after admitting one of her secrets to Mikan, so they decide to go hang out at the mall with Sonia and Gundham.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 21





	Recovery Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see the tags- Tw: Implied Self-Harm
> 
> This took me like a few weeks because I write it right before I fall asleep ah h- but I decided to finish it. I had loads of fun writing this, and for some reason, depressed!Ibuki has so much potential??  
> Also featuring: Gundham in the black strawberry dress

I lied down on my bed, and put my hands behind my head. I missed Mikan already, and we just hung out with each other. Despite me comforting her a lot, we’re really close and she cheers me up a bunch, even though she always sees the happy side of me. If I was being honest, I really liked her, but I couldn’t let her know right now. I wasn’t doing the.. Best you could say.

I let my hair down, and felt tears fall down my face. Tomorrow I can see her again, and try to explain to her how I’ve been feeling lately.

Maybe.. 

I don't want her to be too worried, though.. And I know she will be since she really cares about me. Sometimes it sucks when your best friend is a nurse, since she always wants to make sure I'm okay.

I really just need a hug right now..

It felt like hours later, but I finally felt myself start to drift off into a light slumber.

I woke up a bit later than usual, hearing the rain outside. I quickly got dressed and brushed out my hair. Mikan was supposed to be over in a few, so I started to make breakfast. I wasn't very good at it, but she seemed to enjoy my cooking..

I heard a knock on the door, so I went over to check on it. To no surprise, my friend stood there, holding an umbrella, with a cute pink sweatshirt on and a normal black skirt, along with long white leggings and her normal shoes.

"W-Why good morning, Ibuki."

I smiled as she said this, and let her in. I let her get settled in while I went back to fixing up breakfast. Right before they were done, I felt Mikan hug me from behind. I had helped her with her stuttering and self-esteem, and she seemed to really love hugs, which is something she didn't get much as a kid. I loved hugs too, so it was fine with me.

"Hey, Mikan, you want some waffles? Ibuki knows she's not very good at making them, but she tried hard this time!"

I felt her nod in the crook of my neck, and I felt a few wet spots on my shoulder.

“Hey, Mikan.. What’s wrong? You can tell Ibuki, y’know?” I turned around and gave her a big hug, to which she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I stroked her uneven hair, and she sobbed lightly into my shoulder. I did my best to comfort her, and she seemed to calm down a bit.

“Hey, it’s okay, Ibuki’s here for you..” I finished, in a hushed tone. She sniffled a bunch and held on to me tightly, making my face redden a bit.

I pulled away and held her shoulders. "Please tell Ibuki what hap-" I stopped, seeing another bruise on her neck. I sighed, and then took her hands in mine. "You're safe here, okay? You're welcome to stay for the night as well if you need to. Now, you want these waffles before they get cold?"

Mikan nodded, and smiled a bit. I set down a plate with a few on there for her, and we both sat down at the counter.

I looked over at Mikan, and noticed how the sun hit her hair at the perfect angle. I think she knew that I was looking at her, because she was blushing a lot. "You look real cute when you're flustered, Mikan." I got up to put my dishes in the sink, kissing her on the cheek.

I give small kisses to her all the time, since it's something that makes her feel safe. We sat down together on the couch, and Mikan cuddled up to me.

"I'm sorry f-for burdening you.. but you make me feel happy. I enjoy being around you more than at home, a lot.." She spoke for the first time since she arrived. I didn't say anything and simply put my arm around her.

"It's okay, Ibuki understands. And you don't bother me, you're my best friend, after all." I smiled while I told her this, and she glanced up at me for a second.

"Your h-hair isn't up," She said, and I realized I never got to that this morning. "I like it that way."

I felt my face heat up, and hid my face. I wasn't usually like this, but I could feel my crush on Mikan growing by the minute. I took her hand and squeezed it. I needed to tell her soon or I would never get to it. I felt as she sat up and squeezed my hand back, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Mikan?"

"Y-Yes Ibuki?"

"I-I.." I took her chin in my hand, and looked her in the eyes. It was now or never.

"Ibuki.. Ibuki loves you. A lot.. Sorry it's so sudden, it's just.. I've had a crush on you for a while.. Mikan…" I lightly kissed her as she kissed me back a second later.

Mikan looked at me with big, teary eyes. "I love you too, Ibuki." She gave me a hug, and I hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder. She seemed more shocked that I was crying and less that I had confessed to her.

"You.. okay?" She asked me. This time, she held me while I cried on her shoulder. I made sure to put my head on her shoulder opposite of the bruise just to be safe, slowly calming down. I sniffled one last time before calming down completely, and retraced from the hug. I smiled, and my tears had been tears of joy. I pressed my forehead against hers, closing my eyes.

"Yes, Ibuki's okay. She was so shocked from.. from you accepting my confession that Ibuki accidentally worried you, so she's sorry." Mikan smiled at me as I said that, and kissed me on the nose. "You're really cute, y'know that?" She said, and it made my face turn even redder than it already was.

While I was still partially in shock from a few minutes ago, I was also trying to push the bad thoughts out of my head. I just got the girl of my dreams, and now is when my sad thoughts come after me.

Maybe I should just try to relax for a while, and hopefully I should be able to forget about it for the time being…

I was hugging Mikan tightly, trying to contain my emotions at the moment. I had gotten them out of my head for a while, but they had still been lingering around there. I had no motivation to do anything, for about the first time since I left my old band.

She was a good hugger, and she kept trying to console me. I really wanted to just dissolve in thin air right now, but I knew I had to try for.. well, besides Mikan, nobody else really cared about me. I felt more tears escape from my eyes, and then Mikan's thumbs trying to wipe them away.

"Ibuki.. Please don't cry, I-I know I might not be very helpful, but I l-love you, okay?" She said in her cute little voice, and her face was full of concern. "P-Please, Ibuki?" I stared at her with teary eyes, gripping onto her hand.

"I can't take this anymore." I whispered. I stood up, dragging Mikan along with me. "I have to let you know.." I said, mostly to myself. We came into my bedroom and she stood right next to me as I rummaged through my closet, looking for something I hid a while back. I spotted it in the corner of the closet, and picked it up to show the shy girl.

I held a rope in my hand, with the end tied into a noose. The end bit was frayed the littlest bit, showing it had been used. There wasn't any response from Mikan, because now she was the teary-eyed one. I think she's remembering the same thing I do, from the look of her face. "Is this why..?" She asked me. 

I simply nodded. Around a year ago, I had tried to hang myself because of my mental health going downhill. Of course, Mikan knew something was up, but I never told her about my thoughts or how it happened.

She offered to take me to the doctor and try to give me a few tests in the near future, and I agreed.

We sat down on the couch, and I tightly held on to her hand. It was a little tense, considering that I had just confessed I tried to off myself a while ago. "Hey, would you mind if Ibuki rested for a little while?" I asked her.

"No, you can rest however much you need to. You need it." She told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before I lied down on the couch, pulling up a blanket.

Seconds went by, turning into minutes. I couldn't sleep, so I sat up and leaned against the purple-haired girl next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder, and wrapped my arms around her torso. "Ibuki's sorry she didn't tell you before. She thought that you wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore." Mikan was surprisingly good at consoling me, despite me always needing to do it to her as well. She took her arm and put it around me. "No, no.. I understand completely. That's how I felt until you helped me, i-is it not?"

Today had been a disaster so far, and it was only about noon. I felt myself at ease in Mikan's arms, and I finally started to stop worrying about my problems and drift off.

I woke up, and found Mikan sound asleep right next to me. It was about 2 pm, and the sky had cleared. I wrapped my arms around the girl beside me, smiling. I felt her shift to hug me back, and I felt truly safe for the first time in a while.

"Mikan…" I whispered. She looked at me, and I could tell she was really worried about me still.

I still wasn't in the best mood, and I felt unmotivated to get up and do anything. Normally I'm not the one to need all of the help, but it's happened before, so at least she wasn't uncomfortable with it.

"Hey, Ibuki? Do you want to see if Sonia's available?" She asked me. I nodded. "Do you want Ibuki to call her? Or are you okay with it?" She assured me that she was okay with doing it, so she got up to go find her phone and call the formal girl.

A few minutes later, she came back from the other room.

"S-She said that she wasn't doing anything right now, and a-asked if we wanted to hang out with her at the mall with her and G-Gundham…" I stood up, and grabbed her hand. "Sure, it can be a double date!" I said with newfound energy. 

I dragged her upstairs to go get ready, and dug through one of my dresser drawers. I pulled out a navy blue beanie that Kazuichi had given me on my birthday last year, and I haven't worn it that often.

"Hey, does Ibuki look good in this? She doesn't really want to put her hair up.." I adjusted it a little, and smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked behind my reflection, and saw that where I set the rope back down was gone. I looked at Mikan, and pulled her beside me. 

"We gotta get going, Ibuki really wants to see her friends!" She grinned and her hand slid down my arm, interlocking fingers. We headed out the door to go meet up with Sonia and Gundham, and I had a bounce in my step despite all that went down earlier.

Once we arrived, we found them immediately. It's kinda easy to find your friends when they're all properly dressed and one has a long, black trench coat on.

I waved at them before taking off and slamming Sonia into a hug first, then Gundham.

"Why good afternoon, Ibuki and Mikan. I am trying to convince Gundham to go into a dress shop with me-"

"Hahaha, Sweetheart, even you cannot convince someone like me to go into a shop like.. that. It is not suitable for my four Dark Devas of Destruction." 

"G-Gundham?" I heard Mikan's voice from behind me. He turned to face her, and smiled. She held out her hand, and one of Gundham's hamsters came and excitedly jumped onto it. I thought it was cute how his four Dark Devas really love her, and surprisingly, more than Sonia. An idea struck me, and I turned to face the other two.

"Ibuki, how do I look?" Mikan stepped out of the changing room, and showed me the pink strawberry dress she had on. My heart melted at this, she looked so cute in it.

"You look beautiful!" I said, giving her a big hug, then swinging her around in a circle. I turned to see what the princess thought of it, as she was waiting for Gundham to come out as well. She smiled and took the nurse's hand in her own. "You look stunning, Mikan. I agree with Ibuki."

The nurse looked like she wanted to disagree, but her face was a light shade of pink when she went to go back into the changing room. As she went in, Gundham came out.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but it was not him in a big black strawberry dress. It was similar to Mikan's, but a different color. He still had his scarf on, however, and it actually looked really good on him. His face was completely red with embarrassment.

"I-I cannot believe that you mere.. mortals managed to convince me to try this on. I can say, nonetheless, that my Dark Devas approve." Sonia hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

I heard the purple-haired girl come out of the room, with her dress in her hand. "Hey, Ibuki-" She stopped when she saw the boy in the dress, and grinned.

He turned to go get changed back into his clothes, mumbling a bit. I let myself frown a bit, and I saw the concern on the other two's faces. Mikan gripped my hand tightly, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

I snapped back to reality once I saw Gundham come back out from the dressing room. I bought the dress for Mikan, although she insisted that I didn't. We headed towards the pet shop for Gundham’s hamsters, which we agreed to go with him if he came here with us.

Mikan and Sonia were trailing a bit behind us, talking about something. I stood right by Gundham, and he let me hold one of his hamsters. 

“So this one’s name is.. Jum-P?” I asked. I held it in the palm of my hand and rubbed its back with my index finger. “He’s really cute.” The hamster squealed and the boy next to me laughed. “He seems to have taken a liking to you. You and your significant other seem to have an overwhelming power that attracts powerful monsters like them.” 

I realized we were about there, so I set Jum-P down on his scarf, and turned around to face the other two. I ran over to Mikan, and offered my arm. “Shall we?” I asked, kissing her on the cheek. We strolled into the pet shop, as Sonia was already in there with Gundham. We looked around at the different animals, and although I should’ve felt happy, I didn’t.

“Hey, Ibuki’s gonna step outside to get a breath of fresh air, okay?” I asked Mikan. I left without waiting for an answer, and headed toward the beach, since it wasn’t very far.

I played with the sand, feeling rather empty. I know I have people there for me, but why didn’t it feel that way? I know Mikan is there for me, but now I feel like a giant burden. Maybe I should search for that rope she got rid of, or get a new one..

I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little bit. “I-Ibuki? You’ve been out here for a while, the others are w-worried about you.” I heard the nurse’s sweet voice as she sat down next to me. I looked her in the eyes the exact same way I did earlier today. Ah, that’s right. This had all happened in such a short amount of time.

“Ibuki, we’re here for you, alright? Just as you were for me, and I’m sure the others love you a lot too,” She took my face in her hands and pulled me into a kiss.

“But not as much as me.” She finished. This made me smile a bit, and I hugged her tightly. We slightly rocked back and forth, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

“Ibuki loves you more.” I said, a bit playfully. “And I always will.”

I felt pure happiness right then and there, and I decided something.

Maybe life wasn’t so bad with people as wonderful as her in it, and that I would push myself to become the best possible version of me, and if not for me, for her sake. 

Hm? What happened to Gundham and Sonia, you may ask? Well, to put it shortly, Sonia has a new puppy now, and is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

..After Mikan, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first dr fic, which happens to be my comfort ship :)  
> Comments are also always appreciated to help me improve my writing!


End file.
